Service providers, such as cable or satellite providers, may provide content to customer or user locations where it may be viewed and/or interacted with by users. As demand for content increases, greater bandwidths may be required to meet the demand. Existing systems may provide greater bandwidths at least in part through optical fibers or other mediums having relatively high bandwidth capacity. These systems, however, may also include existing cable mediums that are used in conjunction with optical fiber to connect a service provider to a user location. Such cable mediums may have relatively smaller bandwidth capacities and may therefore slow the delivery of content to user locations. Replacing existing cable mediums with optical fiber or other mediums having a relatively high bandwidth capacity may be expensive and require significant time to deploy, both of which may make it difficult to meet demand for content in a timely, cost-effective manner.